Heads Up
"Heads Up" is the seventh episode of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on November 22, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on November 23, 2015 at 9pm on Fox. Synopsis In the alley where Nicholas and Glenn tumbled off a dumpster into a herd of walkers, Glenn lies pinned underneath Nicholas' body as walkers disembowel it. Eventually, Glenn squirms to safety underneath the dumpster, stabbing at the walkers reaching for him until their corpses block him in. Days pass as Glenn waits for the herd to move on. Finally, he crawls out and searches for water. "Heads up," says a voice, moments before a water bottle hits the ground. It's Enid, who tells Glenn that Alexandria was attacked, but runs away before he can question her further. Glenn chases Enid into the street but loses her. In Alexandria, Rick asks Morgan if they can speak later. Rick inspects the perimeter wall and notices blood trickling through from the other side. Rick joins Maggie at the lookout post, where she anxiously scans the horizon for a sign from Glenn. Rick proposes that they lure the walkers away from Alexandria so that Glenn and the others can safely return. Meanwhile, Glenn discovers David -- the Alexandrian who died at the fence and has now turned -- and stabs him through the head. Nearby, he finds the farewell note that David wrote to his wife. He starts to head back to Alexandria but at the last minute, has a change of heart and goes after Enid. Back in Alexandria, Gabriel posts a sign for a prayer circle. Rick shreds it as he strides by Gabriel, who patiently replaces it with a new sign. Rick and Carl teach Ron how to use a gun. Rick stresses the importance of waiting for the right moment to shoot. He gives Ron an unloaded gun but refuses to let him actually practice shooting. Morgan is on his way to the infirmary when Rick flags him down. Rick, Michonne and Carol confront Morgan about his refusal to kill Wolves during the attack. Morgan maintains that "all life is precious" and that bad people are capable of changing. "Making it now," Rick challenges, "do you really think you can do that without getting blood on your hands?" "I don't know," Morgan admits. On the porch, Rick and Michonne come up with a strategy to lure the walkers away from Alexandria. Michonne urges Rick to enlist the Alexandrians' help executing the plan, but Rick is unsure. Then Deanna joins them and excitedly reveals plans for an expansion of the community. Rosita offers machete lessons to a group of Alexandrians. Eugene attends, but recoils at the weapon and admits he's scared of dying. Rosita gruffly tells him that dying is easy — what's hard is letting your friends die because you were too scared to save them. Meanwhile, Glenn finds Enid hiding in a restaurant and orders her to return to Alexandria. Enid points a gun at him but begrudgingly complies when he wrests it away from her. In Alexandria, Rick saws wood to build new supports for the wall. Tobin joins him. Rick assures Tobin the wall will survive as long as they shore it up. Tobin admits that residents had been reluctant to change, but acknowledges that Rick has been right all along. "Don't give up on us," Tobin urges. Glenn and Enid find green balloons left over from Rick's walker-herding mission. Enid suggests they use the balloons to distract walkers. Glenn directs her to a bush concealing more balloons and a helium tank. As Enid inflates more balloons, Glenn lectures her against acting rashly out of fear. In the pantry at Alexandria, Ron knocks over items to distract Olivia so he can steal bullets from the armory. Glenn and Enid finally arrive at Alexandria and find it surrounded by walkers. Enid's mood sinks but Glenn insists they forge ahead. Meanwhile, Spencer shimmies over the wall along a rope he's attached to the watchtower with a grappling hook. Rick screams at Spencer to turn back, but the rope slackens, dropping Spencer into the herd. Tara hangs off the wall to shoot at walkers as Rick and Morgan pull Spencer up to safety. Rick chastises Tara for endangering her life to save an Alexandrian, and then turns his rage on Spencer. Spencer explains that he had intended to find a car and draw the walkers away from the wall. Rick orders Spencer to come to him before executing any future strategies. At the infirmary, Denise is curious when Morgan stops by to ask for antibiotics. After some probing, he admits that the drugs are not for him. Carol suspiciously watches Morgan lead Denise to the townhouse with the jail cell. She heads to Jessie's house to drop Judith off, and hears Sam call down to her from upstairs, asking if the people who attacked them were monsters. "If you kill people, do you turn into one of the monsters?" he asks. Carol says that killing is the only way to keep from becoming a monster. At the townhouse, Carol unlocks the door but Morgan stops her. She demands to know who Morgan is holding in the cell. Meanwhile, Ron quietly follows Carl down a street, his gun in hand. As Rick and Tobin shore up the wall, Rick sees Tara and apologizes for yelling at her. Deanna thanks Rick for saving Spencer, but Rick demurs. Deanna asks why he did it. "Because he's your son," Rick says. "Wrong answer," Deanna replies. Then, everyone in town looks up as a bunch of green balloons float into the sky. "That's Glenn!" Maggie cries out, filled with hope. However, the watchtower topples over, crashing into the perimeter wall, allowing the walkers to enter Alexandria. Other Cast Co-Stars *Jay Huguley as David *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *David Marshall Silverman as Kent *Michael Traynor as Nicholas Uncredited *Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes *Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller Deaths *David (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Nicholas. (Voice/Corpse) *Last appearance of David. (Zombified) *After being taken from the "Starring" section in Thank You, Steven Yeun is relisted in the opening titles, with Glenn's return. *This episode also sees the return of Enid after last appearing in JSS. *Spencer traversing through the rope and almost falling into the herd is adapted from Issue 81. *The title comes from Enid telling Glenn "heads up" after tossing a water bottle down to him. *This is the first episode of Season 6 not to feature a living character's death. Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TV Series